


relic

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some light angst, ace being too cute for his own good, wow jester loves his soon to be husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: He looked at Ace, and he couldn’t hold back his smile after taking in the view.Ace had removed his signature hat and replaced it with Jester’s old Court’s Fool hat, posing rather dramatically.





	relic

After Jester was crowned King of the Spade Kingdom, he didn’t really look at all the stuff he had before when he was a simple Court’s Fool.

 

Pain could be more than physical. For him, it was seeing old paintings of Queen Spade and anything with her name and signature on it. It was any mention of her ruling or when he acknowledged the crown on his head was once worn by her as well. It’s little things like remembering her favorite food or the sound of her once very kind and gentle voice.

 

It hasn’t gotten better over time - in fact, it’s gotten significantly worse. Especially after… everything had happened, and all the fond memories he had of Spade was ruined by discovering her true disposition. Soiled, destroyed - whatever label you wanted to print and tape that to. Admittedly it shut him off from the world for a while when everything got resolved (just barely, oh so barely), which isn’t really something a King has time to do, but inevitably it had gotten under his skin and bothered him. On most days he ignored it. Others, he didn’t. He had to admit though - being the Court’s Fool was probably one of the brightest moments of his life. He was out of the streets like he’d been living in before, living in a grand Palace with a (then) kind Queen who cared for his well being.

 

He hadn’t touched anything from then since. Not ever since Spade disappeared.

 

Not until today. There was something that Jester was looking for that he’d owned for a long time when it dawned upon him then it would likely be in the bedroom he stayed in back before he was a King. He almost considered just forgetting about it, but the item had been near and dear to him as a friend of his he hadn’t seen in so long gifted it to him before she seemingly disappeared off of the face of the planet. With a bit of resentment, he decided he’d brace himself and go into his room.

 

Ace followed, curious enough that Jester felt it right to call him cat-like with the way he skipped behind him, ready to peek into what was exactly waiting in what could be appropriately deemed Jester’s past summed up in one location. He lingered by his side as Jester approached the old door, recognizing the familiar hallway. It’d been a while since he’d walked this way, the key to his room clutched in his hand. It was slightly dusty and rusted over from years of having forgot about it.

 

He put the key in the lock and twisted it without a second thought. There was no need to hesitate.

 

Stepping inside was almost like forcing an entire montage of his memories to come flooding back in. He could vividly remember coming in here after a performance, tossing aside his silly hat and shucking off his boots, crashing face first on the largest bed he’d ever slept in at the time. It still somehow retained the same exact feeling as it did way back, and only then did Jester realize he had slight nostalgia for this place. Sometimes he did dream about those good old days, but nothing compared to now.

 

There was glory in being a King, of course -

 

Ace brushed past him, a smile wide on his face. “Aw, look at all this cute stuff you had! Let’s see…”

 

\- and there was also Ace too, a major plus to how things played out.

 

Jester racked his brain, trying to remember the last place he kept the item he was looking for. It was a small trinket that she wore often, made of beautiful onyx and silver. She hadn’t really said why she was going away, only leaving Jester with her necklace and a note saying she had something going on and for Jester to remember she’d always hope for the best for him. She was his best friend at that point in his life, gave him the motivation to keep moving on. He’s very glad she did. Sometimes he wished he could thank her in person, but it’s as he’s mentioned: she’s vanished without a trace.

 

“Jester!” Ace called out with a sing-song voice. It was only then he’d noticed he’d been spacing out, standing in the middle of the room diving into memory lane.

 

He looked at Ace, and he couldn’t hold back his smile after taking in the view.

 

Ace had removed his signature hat and replaced it with Jester’s old Court’s Fool hat, posing rather dramatically.

 

“What a relic!” He said, spinning on one foot. He stumbled slightly, making Jester walk forward to reach out and steady him. Ace was laughing, causing a smile to play on Jester’s face as well.

 

Ace grabbed onto Jester’s arms, holding him close.

 

“I always forget you were a Court’s Fool at one point.”

 

Ace paused, then snickered.

 

“Jester was a jester!”

 

Jester cringed slightly. He’d had _that_ conversation at least a hundred times in the past.

 

(“What’s your name?”

 

“Jester.”

 

“Your name. I know your job.”

 

“That is my name. My name… is Jester, sir.”

 

“Oh. Pardon me then.”)

 

Awkward. Always awkward.

 

“H-Hah, yes, I was. Might explain why I’m so funny.”

 

Ace’s eyes twinkled. “You’ll have to give me a performance sometime.”

 

Jester couldn’t help the blush on his face before it was already the most noticeable thing about him. He couldn’t help but think he’d feel a little silly if he were to put that outfit on again and dance around like he used now that he’s been crowned King, but that look on Ace’s face… ah, it’s so easy to spoil him when he’s looking at that precious expression.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Jester said, adjusting the hat on Ace’s head. The other man gave him a fanged grin, pleased as he pressed his face in Jester’s chest.

 

“I’ll be looking forward to it, you know!”

**Author's Note:**

> literally a good chunk of these prompts for this month have been about these two... 0 shame.


End file.
